


What if we don’t fly too?

by Lilscolebughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilscolebughead/pseuds/Lilscolebughead
Summary: What happens as the mystery of the gargoyle king unfolds, will the kids of riverdale ever find out what lays beneath that horror skin and will dark secrets be revealed.Chapter two onwards is how I think season three should have panned out.





	What if we don’t fly too?

Once the police arrived and had spoken to and questioned Betty and Jughead they were free to go home.

 

Jughead realised what they’d just witnessed had affected Betty so much that she was lost for words.

 

“Betty, I know, this is horrible but the only thing we can do, to get justice for Ben and Diltonis to investigate the gargoyle king and what the heck it actually is.”

 

“I know juggie it’s just too much sometimes”

 

“I love you Betty and if you’re not ready to go home we can go talk somewhere more private? We can go to the trailer, my dad is at Fred’s house keeping him company for a couple nights.”

 

Once they arrived in the trailer Betty broke down. Her cheeks flushed red, eyes swollen as if she’d had a reaction & her voice raspy and dry.

 

“Jug, where has all the good in riverdale gone. We just witnessed a boy throw himself out the window and die, there’s a crazy gargoyle king on the loose, my dad was a serial killer, my mom is at her peak of madness & our best friend is in jail for a murder he didn’t even commit”

 

“Betts, what’s important is that through all of this you’ve stayed strong, I know it’s hard and life’s pretty shitty right now, we have gone through things people our age shouldn’t but at the end of the day just remember we’re partners in it all, serpents, life so you’ll always have my support.”

 

As if she was desperate for his touch Betty pounced on top of jughead and started kissing him.

Jughead began to kiss her back and undo her buttons. It was so electrified and passionate but something, today just didn’t feel right, and Betty had her wits about her and knew that this isn’t what she wanted tonight.

 

“Jug, juggie,stop.”

 

Jughead sat up and stopped immediately, his respect for Betty was and always had been immense, a trait that made their relationship enjoyable, and raw.

“I don’t feel like this tonight, I know I initiated it but it feels wrong, I just want to be with you but no sex today.”

 

Jughead shocked at Betty’s confession agreed that it was too soon after seeing a horrific, tremendously sad scene to be making love.

 

“I’ll walk you home let me grab my shoes.”

 

Jughead had never experienced a rejection like that since they started being sexually active, but jughead respected her decision and knew that she’d make it up to him (not that he was owed anything).

 

When they were walking home jughead realised now Archie was gone he had nobody close to talk to about stuff like this. Taking about stuff like their girlfriends and video games could no longer belooked forward to (Jughead didn’t tell Archie everything about him and Betty but some stuff that felt important)

He couldn’t confine in Sweet pea or any of the serpents, apart from one. FP

 

“FP, I think that’s Betty and jughead on their way up” panicked Alice getting her clothes back on and fixing her hair

 

“Shit, I said I was at Fred’s for the night”

 

Before any smart moves could be made Betty and jughead walked in again on both their parents, again, waiting for them at the door.

 

“Dad, again I thought you were staying with Fred tonight”

 

“I was, I am, I just needed something from Alice, what were you guys up too it’s late”

 

“I’ll explain later mom”

“Me too” added jughead

 

FP and Jug both went to the Andrews and Betty and Alice began to talk, about the events of that night. Good and bad.


End file.
